


Costumes and Kisses

by bbumblebbee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Happy Halloween, I think that's it? - Freeform, Lee Felix is a Confident Gay (Stray Kids), M/M, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, but like the TINIEST amount, but you also have to squint at that, felix and jeongin dress up, kuromi, like it's super soft, maybe slightly suggestive at the end, my melody - Freeform, yes a halloween party, you'll have to squint to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbumblebbee/pseuds/bbumblebbee
Summary: It's finally Halloween!! There aren't any parties for the idols because of quarantine, but Felix doesn't let that stop him from having fun.orFelix and Jeongin dress up as My Melody and Kuromi for halloween because Jeongin would do anything for Felix.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Costumes and Kisses

“Innie!” Felix had been looking for the youngest boy for five minutes now and he was getting anxious. “Innie!” He called again and finally a head popped out of the bathroom. “Oh, sorry, are you busy?” 

“Not really. Do you need something?” Jeongin asked and Felix slipped into the bathroom with him. 

“Wanna dress up with me for halloween tomorrow?” Felix asked excitedly. Jeongin looked up and watched Felix through the bathroom mirror. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet with a big smile on his face and Jeongin really couldn’t say no. How could he when Felix was just so cute?

“Sure! What were you thinking of dressing up as?” He asked as he continued with his routine. Felix hummed in thought before giggling. 

“It’s a surprise!” He exclaimed and giggled again. “But I can tell you what costume I have for you!” Felix seemed super excited and really he could have Jeongin dress up in a trash bag and he wouldn’t complain. 

“Well, what is it?” Jeongin asked, equally as excited as the freckled boy behind him. Felix pulled out a bag from behind his back and pushed it towards Jeongin. 

“Look at it once you’re alone. If you aren’t comfy with wearing it then let me know, okay?” Jeongin nodded his head before returning his smile and watching Felix leave the bathroom. He was a little nervous he wasn’t going to lie. He wanted Jeongin to look at the costume by himself and there was a chance he could be uncomfortable with it? At least he wouldn’t have to wear it if he was uncomfortable he guessed. He finished up in the bathroom before heading to his room. Making sure no one else was inside, he closed the door and opened up the bag.

“Oh my god.” He mumbled and pulled the costume out. Before even actually looking at he knew what sanrio character it was. “He wants me to be Kuromi?” He mumbled and examined the laid out dress in front of him. He had to admit that Felix got a damn good costume, but he hadn’t really expected him to be one to wear something like this let alone think Jeongin would. He guessed he wasn’t opposed to wearing this, just a little shocked. “Am I really going to do this?” He mumbled to himself and continued to look through the bag at the rest of the costume. There could be many ways this could go. He could dress up and possibly match with Felix. The members could think it was great. However, they could all hate it and Felix could’ve tricked him and he’d be humiliated. Jeongin blinked at the thought before shaking his head. That was dumb, he concluded, and packed the costume back up safely for tomorrow. 

The next day had come faster than Jeongin would’ve liked. He laid in bed twenty minutes longer than he should’ve just staring at the bunk above him in thought. He was nervous. Because of the pandemic, there weren’t really any company or idol parties so the members had planned to have a small party in their dorm to themselves. Maybe that’s why Felix had chosen that costume. He knew it would just be them in the dorms and no one from other groups would see them so he went out of his way to get a costume that he wouldn’t have to feel embarrassed to wear. Finally, Jeongin kicked his blankets off of himself and rolled out of the bed. He got dressed into his day clothes before leaving the bedroom and heading to find his other members. They were hanging out in the kitchen and in the living room. 

“Jeongin-ah! Finally, you’re awake!” Hyunjin exclaimed and Jeongin rolled his eyes. 

“Ignore him, Innie. Did you sleep well?” Felix asked from the kitchen and waved him over to sit down at the table. Jeongin nodded and stole some of Felix’s meat before putting it into his mouth. Felix didn’t seem bothered by it. Instead, he smiled at the youngest and ruffled his hair a bit. “Are you excited for later?” Jeongin knew what he was referring to and to be honest, he was getting nervous the more he thought about it. 

“Yeah, I’m excited. Ready to see everyone elses costumes.” He admitted and he was serious. He was genuinely curious as to what costume Felix had picked for himself and what everyone else had decided on. 

“You’ll see soon enough. Are you hungry? You can have the rest of my food.” Felix pushed his plate over to Jeongin and before he could say anything, Felix was up and out of the kitchen. The boy shrugged and finished off the food on his own. 

Only a few hours later and they were finally getting ready for their little party. Jeongin had taken it upon himself to steal the bathroom. He did not want to get changed in front of his roommates at the moment and they seemed to have no problem with it. He had decided to get changed with his back to the mirror. He wanted to be surprised and not chicken out. He was doing this for Felix mainly, but there was a part of him that was doing it for himself. He pulled on a pair of black boots over the black and white striped socks and finally finished everything off with the black headband. “It’s now or never, really.” He whispered to himself before turning to look in the mirror. He didn’t give much of a reaction to himself. Just widened eyes and slightly red cheeks staring back at him. Not even a minute into looking himself over, there was a knock on the door followed by Felix’s voice. 

“Can I come in, Innie?” He asked and Jeongin hummed in response. Felix took that as a yes before quickly opening the door and then closing it behind him. Jeongin had a feeling Felix would make them match. The freckled boy wore a My Melody costume. They were quite similar, just different colors and the headband had erect bunny ears on top. “You look so good!” Felix exclaimed and fixed the sleeves of Jeongin’s dress before turning the both of them back to the mirror. Felix had his arms wrapped around the youngests waist and his head propped against his shoulder. 

“Lix?” Felix hummed in question. “Why did you choose this? Actually, why me?” Jeongin asked quietly and watched the older boy in the mirror. 

“Well, I really wanted to match with someone this year, but nobody was really interested in it. I knew you would say yes even though I didn’t tell you because I knew you didn’t have a costume. Besides, you look good in it.  _ We _ look good.” He was right. They did look pretty good. Felix more than Jeongin he had to admit, but they did look good. 

“Hey! Are you two almost ready? Jisung is getting impatient.” Changbin told them through the door. They had heard Jisung shout from down the hall and Changbin running away from the bathroom. 

“They won’t think it’s weird..right?” Jeongin finally asked and Felix’s eyes softened as he looked at the boy he was wrapped around. 

“Of course they won’t. They would be the last people to think this is weird. Besides, it’s just a costume, right? People do stuff like this every year. And even if you and I wanted to wear dresses they’d be one hundred percent cool with it.” Felix said with a bright smile and untangled himself from Jeongin. 

“You promise?” Jeongin asked once he turned to face Felix. The older boy leaned up slightly to press a light kiss on Jeongin’s nose softly. 

“I pinky promise.” He answered quietly and held out his pinky. Jeongin, still dazed from the peck he received, clumsily linked their pinkies together with a smile. “Now, let’s not keep them waiting any longer.” 

  
_ It was safe to say that the other members were ecstatic seeing their matching costumes. And if Jeongin got more than nose kisses from Felix that night, no one else needed to know. _

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for a whole month. I hope it's as good as I think it is. Happy Halloween!!!!
> 
> Twt + Insta: enbyknow


End file.
